beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Peregrine
Arthur Peregrine, known as in Japan, is a character in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Rise. He fights with his Beyblade Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot'. He refers himself as the and the . Appearance Arthur is a tall, built man with tan skin, medium-length prussian-blue hair that cover his green hair on the other side with green highlights at the end, turquoise eyes, and red and yellow paint marks on his face. His attire consists of a full black-olive bodysuit with blue and yellow wavy markings, white wraps around his wrists and neck, reddish feathers on the right collar of his bodysuit, a cerulean kilt with dark-red borders connected to cyan dots and held by a white belt, and dark-indigo boots with lavender cuffs and dark-green lines. His color scheme is similar to that of a blue-and-yellow macaw parrot. Personality Arthur is very rebellious; opposing the WBBA’s ideals and desiring to take over the world of Beyblade. Arthur shows no respect for rules or etiquette, as he has on two occasions barged in the stadium and interrupted the Bladers’ battles in order to show his power to everyone. His self-confidence makes him unafraid to express his thoughts and claims such as referring himself is the Beyblade King, and is also what caused him to become angry and later seek revenge when he lost to Dante Koryu and Delta Zakuro. Arthur is very authoritative, stating that the weak have no right to Beyblade and decreeing that all Bladers must follow his rule. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Rise'' Beyblades * Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot': Arthur's primary Beyblade in ''Beyblade Burst Rise''. In episode 21, he later equips it with the Bigbang Armor after receiving it from Gwyn Reynolds. Special Moves * Dark Turbo: Prime Apocalypse surrounds itself in a dark crimson and black aura, and is able to consume an opponent's Hyper-Flux. * End Blaster: Prime Apocalypse uses the protruding blade on its layer to deal a devastating attack on the opposing bey, causing it to burst and resulting in a massive explosion. In the anime, the impact was shown to be powerful enough to destroy Beystadiums. This move is similar to Xander Shakadera's Saber Strike. * Final Blaster: A stronger version of End Blaster in which Apocalypse channels more power into the point on its layer to deal a more devastating blow. * Prime Reboot: The semi-flat tip on Apocalypse's Ultimate Reboot' driver retracts and the rubber becomes exposed, resulting in a boost that grants Apocalypse more speed and power as it charges into its opponent like Valt Aoi's Genesis Reboot and Ultimate Genesis Reboot. * Bigbang Slash: Apocalypse uses the two blades of the Bigbang Armor to burst an opponent. Beybattles Anime Appearances Beyblade Burst Rise * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14|''Episode 14 - Shine! My Gold Turbo!/Super Z! Aiga vs. Delta! ]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15|''Episode 15 - Assault! King of Hell - Arthur!/The Bey of Demise! Apocalypse!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 16|''Episode 16 - Serious Rebirth! Imperial Dragon!/Battle at Hell Tower!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 17|''Episode 17 - Genesis Activates!/Diabolos' Counterattack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 18|''Episode 18 - Dragon vs. Apocalypse!/Can It Be Broken!? The Infinite Lock System!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 20|''Episode 20 - Revive! Diabolos!/Shine! Master Smash!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 21|''Episode 21 - Creation of The World! Bigbang Genesis!/Super Speed! Super Spinning! Super Attack!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 22|''Episode 22 - Shine, Ashura!/A Serious Showdown! wbba. VS HELL!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 23|''Episode 23 - Dragon's Ultimate Awakening!/The Jet-Black Dread Gyro!]] * [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 24|''Episode 24 - A Seriously Intense Tag Battle!/The Strongest Formula!]] Relationships Dante Koryu Delta Zakuro Blindt DeVoy Joe Lazure Gwyn Reynolds Quotes * "My name is Arthur Percival! I am the King of Beyblade and the wielder of Prime Apocalypse!" - Arthur introducing himself after interrupting the battle in Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 14. * "Too bad for you. Apocalypse has an infinite lock system." - to Aiger after he failed to burst Apocalypse. * "It's useless. Give up. I am the king!" - Arthur before he unleash his avatar power. * "No matter how bright you shine... The darkness consumes all!" - to Dante and Delta before unleashing his avatar power. * "Let light be swallowed by the darkness!" - Arthur before destroying Erase Devolos. * "No light can escape the darkness of Apocalypse!" - to Delta after he destroyed Erase Devolos. * "It's useless! A king can never lose!" - Arthur to Dante as he activates Prime Reboot. Gallery Beyblade Burst GT Arthur Percival and Prime Apocalypse JP Website Poster.jpg Arthur.PNG unknown (2).png|Arthur Launching Apocalypse Arthur's special move.PNG Arthur listening to music.jpg Trivia * Arthur is one of the three Beyblade Burst Rise characters whose initials are the same as his Bey: 'P'rime 'A'pocalypse, the others being Pheng Hope and Blindt DeVoy. * They way Arthur launches his Bey in episodes 14 and 21 of Beyblade Burst Rise resembles that of Aiger’s after he obtained Turbo Achilles. * He is the second Rise character to own a Dash Performance tip, first being Lodin Haijima. * He was the first character to ever defeat Delta Zakuro. * Arthur is voiced in Japanese by Shouma Yamamoto, who previously voiced Sakyo Kurayami in Shogun Steel. Additionally, Arthur made his debut by interrupting a battle, similarly to Sakyo. * Arthur is the First Character to use Dark Turbo. * It's strongly implied that Arthur is the main antagonist of Beyblade Burst Rise. References Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst